Trapped with Unwanted Memories
by ZoeNightshade2214
Summary: Co-authored with: Thalia Castellan. This story takes you on a journey with Percy and Thalia who have to go on a quest with a very popular person. Together they must save Zoe from her father and Luke. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Zoë Nightshade Goes to the Dentist

By: ZoeNightshade2214

Thalia Castellan

Chapter 1

"Ow." I muttered.

We, the hunters and I, were eating dinner, when all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my mouth.

"What's the matter Zoë?" asked Samantha, one of the newer recruits. She is also one of my closer friends.

"It is nothing Sam." I replied quickly, not wanting anyone to know I was in pain. They needed nothing else to worry about, what with the titan war at hand and Artemis being away on a mission, not here to help us prepare. Besides, I figured the pain would go away soon enough.

Soon though the pain became unbearable. It hurt to eat and eventually it even hurt when I talked. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell someone. I decided Sam would be the best to tell, she would know what was wrong.

"Sam!" I shouted, trying to find the young huntress.

"Over here." she called out.

I found her at the edge of camp with several apples hanging on strings from a branch, her bow drawn, an arrow set ready to fire on the bow string. She let the arrow fly, hitting the apple dead center.

"What's up?" she asks as she readies her next arrow.

"Its my tooth," I exclaim, "something has happened to it, it hurts all the time, and I do not know what happened!"

"Well Zoë, " I noticed she was trying to suppress a smile as she shot her next arrow, this time just grazing the edge of the red sphere. " I think you have a cavity."

"What is that?" I honestly have never heard of such a thing, "It's something in your tooth, " she explains as she draws her last arrow, completely missing her target. She must really be trying not to laugh to miss by that much; she's one of our best archers.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked, feeling my tooth with my tongue. "It makes your teeth hurt, and it won't go away unless you have it taken care of, yes its a bad thing." Sam looked ready to double over with laughter. I don't understand why she thinks cavities are so funny; they hurt!

"How do I get rid of it? I'd ask Lady Artemis but she is out hunting with her brother, as Lord Zeus commanded." I said, little too coldly. I was a bit offended that Samantha thought my pain was amusing. "You can go to the dentist, I'll make you an appointment.

"Oh, all right, if you are sure it will help." I had to refrain from biting my nails, what in Hades name was a dentist?

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll help, my mom use to bring me to the dentist when I needed a filling." Samantha had drawn her bow again, I decided it was time to leave her to her archery practice, but before I could leave I wanted to show her that just because I don't have the faintest idea of what a dentist or filling is, I'm still a good shot at archery.

I drew my bow and let an arrow fly from the string, a satisfying twang, came as the arrow flew from my bow, but an even more satisfying thwack came as the apple fell to the ground, I had hit the string holding the apple up, snapping it in half.

Call it pride if you want, but I call it keeping my hunters in line. And it worked too, even as I walked away from Sam, head held high, I could feel her admiring look of awe sweep over me. I may have no idea what most modern conveniences are, but I would not give the rest of the hunt something to gossip about, I am their leader, they can't know that I Zoë Nightshade, am afraid of a dentist. Whatever that might be, it can't be more intimidating then the hordes of monsters I've faced. I cannot lose my dignity to a dentist, not mater how nervous I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today I am going to the dentist. Sam offered to take me, but I told her I'd be fine, the dentist office was only a block away. My appointment was at 1:00 p.m. I left camp ridiculously early, 12:00. Sam told me I didn't need to leave so early, but she was bothering me, there's nothing worse then having a girl your age--younger by a few months-- telling you what to do and how to behave. Plus, she's only been in the hunt for a year, and she has much less experience then me, once again I must do what I can to keep the other hunters in line. That includes going to the dentist a hour early to avoid being down talked.

I arrived at the plain three story building at 12:30, I would have arrived sooner if I hadn't had to go ten blocks out of the way to avoid groups of boys walking where I was suppose to be walking. Having to cross the street to avoid boys is irritable, they ought to just disappear and then all the girls in the world can become hunters and we can travel the earth with out running into any men or boys. Although unfortunately Apollo would still be a problem, I simply do not understand how Artemis has managed put up with him since they were born, all those millennia ago.

As soon as I walked in the smell of cloves hit my nostrils. The room was white and looked like it was cleaned hourly, not a speck of dust could be seen anywhere. I walked over to the counter, Sam said I needed to tell the receptionist my name,

" Zoë Nightshade," I told the lady at the desk.  
She gave me the weirdest smile and I noticed pointed teeth. I blinked, the teeth were gone, I moved to turn around and they flashed back into existence. The counter women looked at me coldly and went back to her paperwork. The teeth remand dangerously sharp and pointed, as I sat down a chill went up my spine. She was a monster all right.

"Uh-Oh," I muttered under my breath, I had left my bow and knife at camp thinking I would be safe. I made a quick mental note to never to that again; a hunter should be armed at all times. I stared at the dull white walls as I thought about my situation. I hadn't realized how much time had passed, but soon enough it was 1:00.

"Zoë," said the window lady, if she was even human, "Dr. Winthrop is ready to see you now." Her raspy voice was twisted with a sharp edge that reminded me of a knife blade, she must be really bored.

I got up and walked to the door, just as I was going through the door some boy ran into me. He had messy, black hair and deep sea green eyes.

"What the heck," I snapped at him, using a phrase Sam uses when she is annoyed, "Watch where thee is going!"

"S-sorry," the boy spluttered.

I glared angrily at him. I despised boys after what _he_ did to me. Although there was one exception I had made, one I had allowed my friendship, one that would never betray me, one that would never leave me to die, as _he_ had done. Just then the boy tried taking my hand to help me up.

I recoiled, eyes flashing murderously, " I do not need thy help."

His eyes widened, "Zoë," he exclaimed.

That's when I realized this boy was Percy Jackson, the only boy ever allowed to be my friend after _he_ had hurt me.

"Wow," he said, " I never thought I'd see you again, especially at the dentist. Dr. Winthrop is really nice, wait 'til you meet him."

"Zoë," The dentist called, "I'm ready to see you now."

"That doesn't sound like Dr. Winthrop," Percy remarked nervously, "probably just my ears, but be careful anyway."

"I have to go," I tell him, " Maybe I will see thee around," another expression Sam lent me.

"I can wait, I have nowhere else to go, unless you want me to leave."

I shrugged, " I do not care, it is up to thee."

"I'll stay a filling shouldn't take too long." Percy seemed in no great hurry, he had already plopped down on a chair and started to look through a magazine when I turned and walked into the dentist's room.

There was a green leather chair with plastic over it, Dr. Winthrop, and a sword. Wait, a sword? I spun around and looked at Dr. Winthrop closely, he now had big orange paws and a tail with poisonous spikes ready to fire.

"Your a manticore!" I screamed, dodging his first volley of spikes, why or  
why hadn't I brought any weapons with me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: We are dedicating this chapter to Zoë Nightshade, the author on fan fiction, not the real one. This is the first chapter we wrote that was at least 1000 words, and we'd like to thank Zoë for all the CC and help she's given us through this story so far.**

* * *

Just then he unsheathed his silver handled sword, before he slashed at me I caught the shine of jet on the flat of the blade. I just barely rolled out of the way as the jet-studded sword hit just where I was a minute before. A large scar in the wood appeared thankfully on the ground  
and not my forehead. I dodged the blade as the manticore took another swing at me, the flat side however sent me reeling off balance. Again he swiped at me, this time the dentist's chair took a beating, the air quickly fillingwith dust and cotton stuffing. It was all I could do not to get sliced to pieces, let alone kill it. And I was tiring quickly, I hadn't slept much the night before, I had been dreading the dentist to much to sleep, and the manticore was picking up on my weakness, knew that in a matter of minutes, I would be down.

I guess we were making a pretty big racket because just then Percy came running in, wielding his sword Anaklusmos -- my preferred name for it --- or as he calls it, Riptide.

"A manticore!" he exclaims. I manage to roll my eyes at him.

" I can see that, now a little help would be great." I jumped nimbly over the slashing bade.

" Oh, right," he activates his shield just as the fake Winthrop launches a volley of spikes at me. Jumping in front of me he blocks them, just seconds before they would have skewered me alive. He hands me his sword, it felt so weird and bittersweet to be holding it again. I thought back to when I had made the sword, odd how one object triggers so many memories. I go from thinking  
about Anaklusmos to Ladon, to the golden apples, to my sisters, and on and on, until I reach him, the man who betrayed me.

Hercules never would have given me a sword if I were being attacked. He would have fought for me, not letting me once set a finger on a weapon of any kind; he thought it his duty to protect me. Sometimes... As I trail off, Winthrop lunged at me.

"Zoë!" Percy yelled urgently.

That was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. I was just barely able to use Percy's sword to stop the Winthrop's blade from slicing off my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy was to occupied, --fending spikes off with his shield--to give me any help. I dodged another blow by rolling over a pile of toothbrushes. Scrambling to me feet I see just how dire are situation is, Percy can only play defense with his shield and I can't get close enough to attack the manticore, its only a matter of time before one of us makes a mistake. And then things get even worse; the creepy  
assistant comes in.

Immediately, upon entering the room, she attempts to slice Percy with her dagger. Unfortunately all he had was his shield; he had just given me his only weapon. He jumped out of the way just as her blade crashed down right where he had just been standing. She sliced at him again, but using some fancy footwork he avoids being sliced up, but then the manticore turned around and sent another volley of spikes at him.

Moving his shield up and down in a vain attempt to keep form being killed, Percy left his back open for attack, the assistant, seeing this, lunged. Ducking, Percy managed to avoid most of the blow, but a thin line of blood appears on the back of his shirt, where the knife nicked him. Percy is now slowed down, not much but enough to be much more vulnerable than before. In one moment, while catching another volley of spikes on the flat of my borrowed blade, I made a decision.

"Percy, you need to get out of here." One simple sentence, yet he looked back at me like he didn't understand a word I said. His isn't that daft, so he must be startled.

"No, you can't take them both, you'll be killed." He dodged another knife attack, a determined look on his face. I'm really not all that startled when he answers, good old Percy won't leave any of his friends behind, even if his life depended on it, which unfortunately at the moment, it might.

"Aw, how touching young Perseus," Winthrop remarks, sarcasm dripping off every word, "Won't leave the Hunter alone to die. Don't worry, I'll kill you soon enough. That is, after I deal with this, thing," he spits out as he motions towards me.

That's when I see an opening. The assistant takes another swipe at Percy, while she's recovering her balance I leapt across the room and sank Anaklusmos into her shoulder, she vaporized in an instant.

"One down one to go," I smile a little at Percy's optimistic thought process. I remember that when Lady Artemis was healing me after my father threw me a hundred yards onto a bed of sharp rocks, Percy was more optimistic then even Apollo had been and that's saying a lot. Come to think of it, Percy has always been an optimist, even at times when everyone else had given up. I wish I were like that; it must be nice to see the bright side of things. My train of thought is interrupted yet again as the Winthrop impostor launches another volley of poisoned spikes. I manage to deflect most of them off of Anaklusmos, but one caught me on the shoulder. The poison raced threw the long and mildly deep wound I have just received. I grimaced  
and suppressed a cry of pain. I drop Anaklusmos in pain and watch it skitter off under the windowsill. And then, partly out of pain and partly because I was out of the energy I had been using to doge the manticore's blade, I dropped to the ground. Rolling away form a slash and then rolling again, this time out of the blade's current range. Not that that holds the manticore off for long.

He comes towards me, keeping Percy busy with a new volley of spikes, walking at a leisurely pace, knowing I'm unable to defend myself; the impostor dentist comes in for the kill. I lay there, defenseless on the floor, clutching my wounded shoulder; dark red blood flowing out of my shoulder, staining the honey gold wooden floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No!" Percy yelled and jumped over a pile of debris, landing bravely between Winthrop and me, lifting his intricately designed shield up over our bent heads.

Winthrop just laughed and knocked his shield away with his spiked tail. Just when I thought Percy was a goner, he pulled Anaklusmos out of his short's pocket and slashed Winthrop to yellow monster dust. Leaving the both of us covered and coughing.

Percy offered me his hand, I reach up to grab it, and fall back, eyes wide.

"You okay?" He asked, concern plainly written across his tired face.

"I'm fine, thank you." I lied, my voice stiff.

My shoulder was seriously throbbing, but I wasn't about to whine and complain, at least I was alive. Plus, I am a Hunter and didn't want to sound pathetic! Percy still looked worried, but I brushed him off, it worked too, until my hand came off my shoulder and he saw my wound.

"That's not okay. That's hurt." His voice was strained, like he couldn't believe I hadn't told him I was hurt in the first place.

"I'm fine, really." True, my shoulder did hurt, but I'm not letting him treat me like a little kid, or worse, his girlfriend.

Percy however, doesn't seem to have heard me. Tearing off a narrow strip of his red shirt, he leaned down and wrapped the cloth around my injured shoulder. Completely ignoring my feeble yet legitimate excuses.

When my temporary bandage had been wrapped to Percy's satisfaction he helped me to my feet, the fact that I had the lean on him more than I would have liked, due to my sprained ankle, did nothing to improve my dignity. In fact, I believe it hit an all time low.

As we left the office, he grabbed a dark green colored backpack with his name, Perseus Jackson, off one of the fake-gold hooks in the waiting room as we passed. The top flips open for a moment, and when the contents shift my fears are dowsed, he has a picture of Annabeth Chase in his backpack. I almost let out a sigh of relief, he's already got a girl friend, no need to worry, to much.

The waiting room showed obvious signs of our fight, a hole in the wall, the dust and broken bits of plaster. Some of the receptionist's files were shredded a some point, and the bits of paper were scattered all over the floor, mixing with the heavy dust.

"Guess I won't be coming back here anytime soon." Percy commented, as he held the door open. I smiled slightly and followed him out of the office.

Once we had stepped outside into the bright early afternoon sunlight, he pulled a baggie of ambrosia squares out of his backpack and handed one to me. It tastes like butterscotch candy with a swirl of vanilla. I found that a bit odd, but it was good and I was hurt, so I ate it.

He winced, and for a brief moment he's turned so I get a sense of how bad the little scrape on his back is. The right half of his shirt is covered in blood.

"Is thee alright?" There is genuine worry in my voice, he's worried about my shoulder, but his back looks just as bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He's a bad liar I note, as he turns so I can't see his back.

We'd only walked a few blocks when my shoulder went from throbbing to flat out stinging. I grimaced and clutched it, hoping the pain would subdue or pass, but it didn't, and Percy noticed.

"Sit." He pointed to the curb.

Reluctantly I sat. He knelt next to me, squinting at my shoulder's bandages. Then he carefully peeled the cloth from my shoulder. The originally red strip is now crimson, and the wound beneath it is green. I winced again as pulled a lose bit of fuss out of the now infected cut.

Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out a little golden vile of nectar. Carefully he poured a few drops onto my shoulder, which instantly felt better, although it still stung like Hades. Then he takes off his shirt and rips it into about a dozen long narrow strips.

"Lift your arm." He instructed me.

Rolling my eyes, I pick up my arm so he could wrap my shoulder in his hastily made bandages. Squinting again, Percy carefully tied the strips of red cloth around my shoulder.

"Percy, we need to get thy wound bandaged." I stood up, my shoulder swathed in bandages.

"No time, more monsters will be coming, we need to get out of here before the cops come and find us."

Stupid boy, so worked up about whether or not I get hurt, I'm a Hunter!

He started walking down the block; I hurried to catch up with him, might as well stay close he is injured after all. We got a lot of odd looks from other pedestrians. Me in jeans and a silvery shirt with my shoulder wrapped in Percy's red shirt, and him in khaki shorts with a bloody back.

"Zoë, listen, you need to get back to the Hunt." Percy attempted to give me Anaklusmos, but this time I won't take it. So he set it down and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and he winced, that's when I noticed he has another big gash down his forearm, and I now had blood on my hand.

"No you listen Percy, I'm not going to let you go anywhere without this sword." I point down at the sword and Percy takes my hand. I'm about to protest, but then he dropped it. I glanced quickly down; his watch is now on my wrist.

"If you need it, press the middle button and it will activate my shield." He says, answering my only question. I was staring at the watch, to busy admiring the clock face, to notice him put naklusmos in my pocket and sneak away. Then I shifted my weight and felt the pen, I looked up, he was gone, with no weapon or shield, nothing for protection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now were going to Percy's POV until we tell you otherwise.**

I slipped away from Zoe and just ran blindly trying to get away before she realized I was gone. She had good eye sight, and I doubted it would take her long to look up and have "Percy's gone" run through she head, but dusk was settling over the state and she needed those weapons more then I did. After all, I've lived here all my life, for all I know Zoë may never have been here before.

I knew the way to my house like the back of my own hand. Unfortunately for me, my hand and I don't seem to have seen each other in a while, cause after over a half hour of running I had landed myself in a dead end ally I'd never set foot in before. Thanks back-of-my-hand, I think I like my palm better.

Just as I was about to turn around, I heard a growl from behind me. I wearily turned and saw a pack of monsters blocking my escape, slowly moving forward, pressing me up against the ten-foot tall wooden gate. And perhaps even worse then the monsters, my archenemy, Luke, was leading the ambush.

"Where's the girl?" he demanded, he's voice ringing out in the closed off ally.

"I don't know," I retorted, deciding to play it smart I add, " But I'm guessing somewhere in New York........."

Eyes narrowed Luke didn't look to happy, "Fine then, if you won't tell us I guess your no use to us, we'll have to kill you." He paused a moment, letting his words sink in.

"Charge!" Came a second later, and I found myself facing a about a dozen armed monsters and one very ticked off guy. Who happened to be seven years older then me, much taller, and way better at swords play then me. Just my luck.

I shut my eyes, bracing my self for the impact, throwing my arms over my head and trying to make myself as small as possible; however, the attack I was braced for never came. I opened my eyes slowly, hesitant to see the mass of monsters charging me, one guy who gave his only means of survival to a long gone girl.

Instead of the gashing teeth I was expecting, I saw a girl with spiky hair, and black clothes, slashing monster after monster to dust. A moment later when she turned towards me to vaporize yet another monster, I got a glimpse of her face, it was to quick to see anything but her eyes, which were startlingly electric blue. Only one person I knew had electric blue eyes, my cousin, Thalia Grace.

Something about Thalia, she's the best fighter I've ever met. She's never lost a fight, even to Luke who can bet me up, and I'm very good. So you really don't want to be on her bad side (I know, I've been there) and the rapidly depleting monsters were finding that out the hard way. Out of the original dozen, there were three left, now two........ Oh, and did I mention she has an electric spear and a shield, Aegis, that expands from a bracelet and has a molded replica of Medusa's head on it? And she's got the daring and courage that seems to go with the 'child of the big three' deal, so yeah, stay away from her when she's fighting or mad. Especially if your the one who made her mad...........

Tearing my eyes off Thalia as she circled the last monster, (a hell hound) I noticed Luke was still standing apparently shocked, on the lower steps of a nearby fire escape. In the moment before he saw me staring at him, he's face was a wash with emotion, frustration, anger, respect, awe, and something else I couldn't name, like Annabeth says, "Your a seaweed brain, you can't even read other people's emotions." apparently she was right.

And before I had a chance to try and puzzle Luke's conflicting emotions out, he had masked his face in a sneer and I was left feeling annoyed.

Finally Thalia vaporized the last monster, leaving the ally way covered in dust, me in her debt, and Luke looking somewhere between rage and delight. How she managed to come out with nothing but a few cuts and scratches I didn't get, but then again today didn't seem like my day.

That's when I noticed Thalia was looking past me in an enraged silence, up at Luke, who still hadn't moved. I normally thought of him as the tough guy who wants to destroy the western civilization, but at the moment he just looked like a lost kid, scared and waiting to b punished. If Annabeth was with me I knew she'd probably run up to him begging him to come back to our side, or poke me in the ribs and say something like, "I told you so!" But Annabeth wasn't there, it was me, who hated Luke, and Thalia, who either hated Luke or was a really good actress. And while I wasn't armed, Thalia was.

Snapping out of his apparent state of shock he applauded tentatively, "Nice job Lightning Queen, to bad you couldn't fight like that when you were twelve."

Thalia moved a step closer to the fire escape, a scowl across her face, arms crossed, and head held at a defiant angle, she did not apparently like having to noticeably look up at Luke to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, maybe if I'd been able to fight like that you wouldn't be standing there." She motioned with her head to the fire escape, "And don't call me Lightning Queen."

Getting more defiant by the second, Thalia's scowl deepened. I looked back and forth between the two of them. Not only the fact that Luke and ever call Thalia "Lightning Queen," but the fact Thalia hadn't run him through with her spear yet surprised me.

"To old for it?" Luke leaned over the railing a little, silently daring Thalia to contradict him. He seemed to have forgotten whom he was taking too.

"To old?" Thalia raised her eyebrows slightly, like he'd said something amusing, it seemed they'd both forgotten I was still around. "Oh, I'm not to old Wonderboy."

Despite the way that Thalia said "Wonderboy," in a cold distant manor, it came as even more of a shock then Luke calling Thalia "Lightning Queen" I mean geez, what's the world coming to? I thought only Annabeth and I had ridicules nicknames for each other. And besides, Thalia and Luke are enemies! I didn't have time to think it over however because Luke was taking again.

"What's the problem then?"

"What do you want Luke?" she spat at him, choosing not to answer Luke's question.

Just then Zoë walked around the corner of the drugstore, oh great. While, at least she's armed.

"Her," Luke said, finally breaking eye contact with Thalia to point at Zoë.

* * *

We'd like to thank Percabethgirl-12 for the nickname Lightning Queen, if you have any ideas for nicknames for any other characters you ca nsuggest them and we might use them in our story. We're thinking about useing multiple names for Luke and Thalia, and possibly Zoe and Percy......


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seeing me, Zoë jogged the rest of the way down the ally, sealing her fate. Well, she had Riptide in her hand, so maybe she came to fight? Oh joy, not my day, she tossed me pen form Riptide and my watch.

"Zoë! No!" I called, but of course I was too late, Zoë had already thrown the pen and watch. Great. And I missed, double great. We're all gonna die.

"Percy, do you know how dangerous it is to wander around New York with out protection? Thee really is st-" I stopped listening when I realized she was going to call me stupid.

"You could have been killed…" She trailed on, and I tuned out again and looked up at Luke, who was slowly making his way down the fire escape, looking like he was holding back laughter.

Zoë was too busy chewing me out while Thalia having momentarily forgotten about Luke, was doubled over with laughter. Neither of them noticed Luke wasn't on the rusty stairs anymore. Why is Zoë scolding me so much more important to my cousin then her arch enemy? Why?

"Zoë, Thali-" I tried to warn them but Zoë cut me off with, "Should be glad your not dead." I held up my hand in the 'please stop talking' motion but there was no stopping Zoë she was on a roll, not paying any attention to what I was doing or saying.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke coming up behind her. A split second before he lunged I shoved Zoë aside and reached for Riptide, not caring that Zoë had just hit the ground, hard, and her crimson blood was beginning to pool on the black asphalt.

Luke slashed at me with Backbiter and I parred, swinging towards his head, he blocked easily. How'd I forget he taught me most of what I know? I lunged again, he caught my blade on his and flicked it away like an annoying fly. How come this couldn't have happened yesterday? Or tomorrow even, today has been unlucky since I fell out of bed at 2:00 a.m. and couldn't fall back to sleep!

I barely managed to sidestep Luke's parry, seriously, I need to stop zoning out. Where's Thalia and A.D.H.D. battle reflexes when you need them?

I went in for another attack, but Luke rolled his eyes, winked, and preformed one of the first moves he ever taught me. Bringing his blade near the hilt of my sword he gave a hard twist and Riptide clattered out of my hands.

With a tight smile he raised his sword ready for the kill. At the last instant Thalia jumped between us, Aegis raised. At last! The cavalry has arrived! Or at least, I hope so. Luke growled and took a few steps back. Thalia advanced her spear crackling with electricity. I slipped away, leaving Luke to Thalia, the river of blood had me worried, and I knew Thalia wasn't going to die. Although if she was going to there isn't much I could do until Riptide shows up in my pocket again. Witch hopefully will be soon.............

I hurried over to where Zoë lay, unmoving, from my way to hard shove. She must have hit her head or something, because not only was it bleeding profusely, she was out cold. She didn't look that good either, blood aside. Her skin was ashy gray, and her lips so discolored they didn't look  
real. Even Aphrodite, who hates the Hunters, would be rushing to help her at this point.

I turned to check on Thalia's progress and saw Luke, his back to the wall and Thalia's spear at his throat. Just when I thought it was safe to congratulate Thalia and tell her to finish him off quickly and help me with Zoë, Luke put his fingers in his mouth and blew 3 loud, sharp whistles and another dozen or so monsters appeared at the ally's entrance.

"Thalia!" I yelled, panic leaking noticeably into my voice. The same moment she turned and saw all the monsters blocking the exit, I felt Riptide return to my pocket, well at least now I'm armed. A fleeting look of indecision scampered across Thalia's face before she turned once again to face Luke and hit him with the end of her spear. He crumbled to the ground, breath coming in shallow gasps, and Thalia turned with a determined look on her face, towards the oncoming monsters.

She nodded what I assumed was an "I'll take care of this" nod, and charged the monsters. She disintegrated the first half before she ran into trouble. She was facing an empousa but noticed a rapidly approaching hellhound doing a lousy job of sneaking up behind her. I knew I didn't have enough time to get there, and besides, I was trying to stanch the flow of blood coming from Zoë's head. So I threw Riptide as hard as I could and watch the hellhound explode into fine powdery dust. Thalia managed to nod 'thank you' to me before she became engrossed in taking down a harpy. Where it came from it wish I knew.

" Get Zoë out of here!" I heard Thalia yell over the sound of her spear meeting monster parts.

She was still unconscious so I pick her up, bridal style, and winced when I thought of what she'd say if she knew that phrase had just run across my brian. She was pretty heavy but I manage to get a block or so away from the battle and duck into a small alley before I had to put her down.

I laid her down gently and pulled out my water bottle of nectar out of my backpack. Quickly I unscrewed the cap and carefully dribbled the warm liquid into her mouth. I saw her eyelids flutter slightly and then they open. She tried to sit up, using her elbows to push herself off the ground, but I gently forced her back down.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

" Luke happened. He's here to capture you, I don't no why, but I'm guessing he's suppose to take you to your father. We really need to get you out of here." I tried to keep my voice quite and steady, but it wasn't working all to well, I could tell that Zoë knew I was scared.

She stood, leaning heavily on me for support. We made are way out of the ally, across the street and into a deserted park, where Zoë dropped onto a bench. Then we waited. We didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes there came the sound of someone being dragged slowly and someone else's footsteps. And shortly after that, a voice.

"Stupid birds. Stupid dead wight." Thalia didn't sound to happy.

"If you untied me I wouldn't be a dead wight." Luke sounded cheerful, almost like he was headed to a birthday party instead of well, where ever Thalia and I decided to bring him.

"Shut up."

"I will not shut up. If you joined the titan's side then--" There was the sound of mental meeting what I assumed was Luke's head, and then Thalia's exasperated retort.

"Yeah, and if I joined the titan's side the end of the world would come much to soon, Wonderboy." There was a pause and then, "Ouch! Stupid birds!"

A moment later Thalia came into view, she was half dragging half carrying an unconscious Luke with her right arm and using Aegis to more or less keep three Stymphalian birds from pecking her to shreds with her left. She caught one square on with her shield, nocking it to dust. The other  
brushed against her fingertips and received an electric shock. The other appeared to be giving her trouble, so I pulled Riptide out of my pocket  
and threw it javelin style at the last remaining bird. It burst into yellow powder instantly and Thalia lugged Luke over and joined Zoë and me in the park.

When Thalia had settled herself on the grass in front of the bench, Luke dumped unceremoniously at her feet, I started laughing, hard.

"What?" Thalia's blue eyes glittered dangerously.

"We - clothes - look at us!" I managed, for some reason the appearances of the four of us was enough to crack me up. Sad.

Puzzled, Thalia and Zoë looked both around at me, Luke, and then at themselves. Thalia was the first one to laugh.

"We look like a stampede of monsters just trampled us!" I rolled my eyes at her explanation of are looks, after all, that basically what happened. And the sad thing was, we did look that bad.

Zoë's jeans were ripped badly enough that Artemis might have blamed her for not being modest, her silver shirt torn and bloody, the remainder of the red fabric I had torn off my shirt and tied around her should was hanging limply by a corner, dripping blood. Her head and shoulder well not gushing blood were still staining her clothes and face red. And her long braided hair was crimson from blood and caked with dirt and mud.

The rest of us didn't look much better, Thalia's shirt had been reduced to ribbons, so she was wearing Luke's, but it was missing several inches off the bottom, her jeans were ripped up, although definitely not as badly as Zoë's and somehow she had lost both her shoes and one of her socks. Her face and hair, like Zoë's, was streaked with grime, the only difference being that Thalia was much less bloody then Zoë. I was a reck, the last half of my shirt had started to unravel, my khaki shorts well not as ripped up as either of the girls' were stained red and streaked with brown. My hair had layers of dirt and twigs in it, and although I couldn't see my face, I was guessing it was covered in filth.

Luke, although not the dirtiest by far, certainly looked the strangest. Shirtless, his chest was dirty and his pants covered in blood, grime, and streaks of yellow monster dust from when Thalia had been dragging him.

Luckily for him both his shoes and socks were still in tacked, and his hair and face was much less dirty then the tree of ares. However, he looked rather odd, for the five inches of fabric missing from his shirt that Thalia was now wearing, was due to the fact that Thalia had bound him hand and foot. And given the way Thalia was looking at him, I was surprised some police officer didn't jump out of the shadows and blame us for kidnapping him.

"Percy, you need to get Zoë back to the Hunter's camp, I'll stay here incase Loser Boy wakes up."

"What happened to Wonderboy?" I asked, I'm curious, I did not ask that to wind her up.

"I don't know Seaweed brain, where do you think it went?" She was sneering, I would have replied, told her not to call me Seaweed brian, but Zoë had stood shakily and was waiting for me.

Zoë walked a few small steps without falling before something popped into my head that I should have noticed much earlier.

"Thalia, your a girl." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm quite aware of that, thank you very much."

"But I'm headed to the immortal girl's camp. Shouldn't you be going and me staying?" For a moment I felt bad for Luke, I'd forgotten how small Thalia's death glare made me feel.

"I am not setting one foot into that camp with a bunch of giggling, Artemis following, girls! Now get a move on, Zoë wouldn't be able to stay on her feet for long.

I bit back my angry retort when I looked over my shoulder and saw Zoë. She'd been doing great, but only three yards from where she started, her knees buckled. She would have landed face first in the asphalt if I hadn't caught her, I really don't know how I covered ground so fast, but somehow catch her I did. And without another backwards look at Thalia, we crossed the road.

It was getting darker by the minute and we had to get somewhere I actually knew where we were. After struggling along at an agonizingly slow pace, I picked Zoë up and broke into a brisk walk. After a block or so of steady going, I heard a rustle from somewhere behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Put me down! Put me down right now!"

"I don't think so. If I drop you then given the speed I'm running at, you'll probably smash your head open, and we wouldn't want that now would we. And if you stop squirming we'll get there sooner and I can put you down sooner."

"Yeah, and you can hurt Zoë and Percy sooner, I'm not an idiot."

"Quite aware of that Thals, quite aware of that."

"Don't call me Thals! Or Lightning queen, or anything else except my given name!"

I turned slowly around to see Luke sprinting towards me with Thalia slung over his back, how he managed to get out of his bounds, capture Thalia, and almost over take me in less then five minutes I hadn't a clue. And I couldn't do anything to stop him, cause I was holding a barely conscious Zoë, and if I put her down then it'll be even easier for Luke to get a hold of her. Oh the woes of being a demigod.

"Its not my fault!" Thalia called. "Policemen-- looked angry-- had to-- untie-- grabbed me from behind-- PUT ME DOWN!" Thalia didn't seem like she was in a good mood, in fact, she seemed murderous.

"As you wish." Luke said with a cocky grin and set her down on her feet.

"What's with the Princess Bride line?" I asked, blame the A.D.H.D. sometimes thing like that just pop out of my mouth before I can stop them.

Luke shrugged. "I d' know, now hand over the girl." I felt Zoë tense in my arms.

Thalia was inching towards Luke, why I didn't know, but I was smart enough to try and keep him busy.

"Why, so you can hand her over to her father?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Zoë shuddered in my arms and went limp. Wonderful, now I can't fight, and she can't defend herself.

"Do it now and I won't hurt her." I thought for a moment he was talking about Zoë, but then he whirled around and grabbed Thalia's wrist, which looked like it had been reaching for his back pocket, probably to get her spear and shield since I couldn't see her bracelet.

"Haven't gotten much better at stealing, have you?" His tone was almost sad, like he was disappointed in her.

"And that's where you're wrong," It happened to fast for me to clearly see how it happened, but somehow Luke was on the ground and Thalia was standing over him with her spear held to his throat.

"I've improved," She look grim. " Percy, take Zoë and go, I'm not letting him go, even if a hundred policemen show up."

"You wouldn't kill me." Luke's voice was soft, Thalia's face was stony.

"No, but a perk of being the daughter of Zeus is I can electrocute you within an inch of your life. Percy, go."

For a moment I was unsure of what to do, so I did something stupid.

"Thalia......."

"What?!" Her head whipped towards me and I saw her mistake, the mistake I caused her to make.

Luke rolled out from under her spear tip and jumped to his feet. Thalia heard the noise and turned around, eyes flashing.

"Don't move."

"To late for that."

He grabbed her spear and twisted it out of her hands. She opened Aegis and he stepped back. Thinking she had time, Thalia bent down and made a grab for her spear. Luke saw his chance. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't be affected by Aegis's power and pounced. Thalia tumbled to the ground, and the snap of bone breaking told me she wouldn't be getting up until she had  
some nectar or ambrosia.

It accrued to me at this point that I should run or try and defend Zoë and myself. My chances weren't good on either end. Luke could out run me in seconds, and he could best me at sword fighting any day. But at least I had a slim chance of beating him with a sword fight, I was a hopeless cause for out running him, so I made my choice.

I carefully set Zoë on the ground behind me and pull out Riptide. I lunged at Luke and managed to disarm him. I was doing great until he did something unexpected, instead of going for his sword he brought up his fist and punched me in the face, hard. I heard my nose break, and felt blood on my face. I fell onto the ground next to Zoë, praying franticly to any god that popped into my head that he wouldn't kill me.

Someone was apparently listening and had pity on me, because my prayers were answered and Luke stepped over me. However a different problem presented itself, he picked Zoë up and slung her over his shoulder. I franticly prayed to whichever god helped me before that he'd drop her, or trip, something, but he didn't. Instead he stepped over me again and headed towards the road. I bet Aphrodite helped me, she loves me for my love life and hates the Hunters because they aren't allowed to fall in love, I have the worst luck ever...........

"Why do you defend everyone? Didn't you learn your lessen years ago? Why'd you have to defend him? I didn't want to hurt you." Okay, so Luke's started talking to empty space, wonderful.

That's when I realized he was talking to Thalia, great, he's in love with my cousin. Actually that doesn't make sense; he's kidnapping Zoë, not Thalia. Whatever, could he just get away from her? No! Then he'll take Zoë away! Okay, I need to think.......

That's when I felt the strength return to my body, I sat up and then slowly, and rather painfully stood up, pulling Riptide from my pocket as I did so. As soon as I'd stood I uncapped the pen and charged at Luke.

"Sorry Jackson, I don't have time for games." Luke backed away from Thalia, and leisurely drew something from his pocket.

"Say good-bye to the Hunter!" He called, before throwing whatever it was onto the ground in front of him.

A moment later smoke filled the street, by the time it cleared all traces of Luke were gone, Zoë along with him. Thalia to stirred slightly on the ground; I sat down beside her, a feeling of dread and guilt over powering me. The realization that I had just let Luke kidnap Artemis's lieutenant  
was sinking in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time seemed to stop, for a moment I considered it was Kronos, but there was no evil voice inside my head, so I discarded that theory. Tendrils of smoke and steam whipped around me, and shadows waved from the corners of buildings. My lids felt heavy, and the ground seemed so far away. The last thing I remember was falling, falling................

Zoë in his arms, Luke sneered at me. I lunged, but I was too late. Luke's shadow shimmered and was gone. The street smelled of burning paper, and the steam and mist in the air was twisting in funnel clouds towards the sky, mixing with the heavy smoke as they went up.

I woke up with a jolt, my head jerking up so fast it hurt. Thalia was sitting, covered in blood and grime a few feet away. I could just make out her face, the rest of her, covered in black, and was harder to see in the semidarkness.

"What- what time is it?" I asked groggily. It had been mid afternoon when Luke had made his well rehearsed exit, now it was dark enough to be the dead of night.

"Almost sun rise, you've been out for ages."

"What!? We're in the middle of New York and have been all night? And some mob hasn't found us yet or monsters or anything?" Thalia shifted uncomfortably, whether from something that had happened while I was knocked-out or because of her injuries I didn't know.

"No monsters, weird but true, Luke has Zoë, maybe he told them to steer clear of us for some reason."

"Like he'd tell his evil minions to stay clear of me. I'm the prophecy kid remember?! He wants to kill me!"

"And what, he wants me alive so I can run him through with my spear?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you."

"Oh joy, here you go again."

"Huh? What do you mean _again_?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"So?"

"Let's see, I think your exact phrase was something along the lines of, 'No! My archenemy loves my cousin, ahhhhh! Don't take Zoë, please! Why'd he take Zoë if he loves Thalia? My brain hurts....... Mom, when's lunch? Why'd the evil manticore eat Thalia? I thought Luke loved Thalia. No! Zoë come back! Artemis'll jackalope me! Helpppppppp!'"

"I said all of that in my sleep?" I was pretty sure Thalia made at least some of that up.

"You've been passed out for hours. You said other stuff to, including something about Annabeth and Chiron doing a jig because the Stoll brothers ate licorice. Really, don't you have any dreams that don't involve nonexistent love and hyper crazy people and centaurs who in reality are normally calm and far from hyper?"

"Um, okay? Anyway, you said there haven't been any monsters, but what about people? This is New York, somebody must have in here at some point."

"Well yeah, this one gang found us, but I Misted them, so they thought we were going to turn them over to the police for jewel theft if they didn't leave us alone. It was actually kinda fun."

Thalia waved it off as nothing, but I was guessing from her reluctances to tell me about it that she had been pretty scared.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"Find Luke so I can kill him using the slowest most painful tactics I know and you can save Zoë."

I winced. Even Luke, who I hated with passion, probably didn't deserve to be mutilated by Thalia. Especially if she was angry, and given the way she was death glaring the spot Luke had stood hours ago, I didn't think she'd be feverishly happy to see him again.

"Yeah, that's great. Happen to have any drachmas on you? We should probably contact Chiron." I tried to steer the conversation towards a safer topic.

"The almighty son of Poseidon doesn't have any drachmas with him? That's sad." Great, not only does my dear cousin want to kill Luke slowly and painfully, she's also going into super sarcastic mode. Great, just great.

"I knew I'd had some this morning, but sometime during the afternoons excursions my pocket had been ripped open and the contents lost." I clamped my mouth shut the moment I finished, that was definitely not the way to explain to Thalia way I didn't have any drachmas with me, she'd  
probably take it to mean that I wasn't thankful for her helping me out, and that would just make her mad.

"That's nice, but really Cuz, what do I look like? The walking, talking, fighting, life saving, drachma machine?"

"Sorry, I just thought the Princess of the Gods might have some lose change." I smiled at my completely original nickname for my cousin, or at least, I'd never heard anyone call her that before.

"Wonderful, next you'll be calling me 'Your Majesty.'" Thalia rolled her eyes, looking every bit sarcastic as she sounded.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, once again curious.

"Stop asking questions, just contact camp!" Thalia chucked a drachma at my head, hitting it hard.

"Touchy." I muttered under my breath as I peered around, looking for a water source.

"What did you say?" Thalia was obviosly speaking between clenched teeth.

"Nothing, not a thin-" I was cut of by a searing pain, it passed quickly, but left me numb.

"You did not just electrocute me." It was my turn to speak through clenched teeth.

"And what if I did?"

"I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Thalia made a noise at the back of her throat as she climbed to her feet, ready for a fight.

"Fine, you win already." I hated backing down, but if I didn't contact camp soon Thalia would probably faint from blood loose, and I wouldn't be far behind.

Still looking murderous Thalia sat back down, slumped against a building, one leg out and one leg drawn up to her chest. She look sort of lost, which seemed kinda weird given we weren't really lost, not badly enough to be upset over anyhow.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, eyes blazing.

Me, being the idiot I am, answered truthfully. "You just look really lost and sad."

"How would you feel if Annabeth your best friend and love, ran away from camp and left you to go learn magic form Circe and then randomly showed up and called you Seaweed brain while kidnapping Grover, and then I told you she was madly in love with you?"

"The sarcasm's gone a little far, don't you think? And I'm not in love with Annabeth!" I said curtly, trying to mask how pained I felt even at the suggestion Annabeth would do something like that, it brought back memories from my second summer at camp, and how I'd thought for a minute  
that Annabeth was indeed going to leave me a guinea pig forever and learn magic from a man hating sorceress.

"Why? Are you scared she'd do that?" Okay, now she's really pushing it.

"She'd never do that to me, never, she's Annabeth for cry out loud!"

"Yeah? Well I never though-" She broke off glaring at me.

"You never thought what?"

"Just contact Chiron before I shock you again." Thalia tone was cold and distant, I glared at her but decided not to say anything, it wasn't getting me anywhere.

The sun was thankfully starting to rise, it was a bit early, so Apollo must be in a good mood. I sighed, at least one god was being helpful. I swept the street for a water source, my eyes landing on a fire hydrant on the corner. Concentrating, I felt the familiar tug on my gut and water suddenly burst from the red hydrant. Flowing in a steady stream onto the black asphalt and making the rainbow I needed.

"O Goddess of the rainbow, except my offering," I threw the drachma in the mist, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered and Chiron came into view.

"Hi Chiron," I stopped, took a deep breath and said the rest very quickly, I didn't want to have to ask Thalia for another drachma, "Luke took Zoë and Thalia and I need to get to camp, what's the fastest way there?"

"Wait, slow down, whom are we talking about?"

" Zoë, Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters."

"Ah, and where's Thalia?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh dear, I'd say an airplane given Thalia's with you, but if you have been fighting...... Then I guess a taxi would work."

"Or, I could help," A voice spoke from behind me.

I turn around, face to face with a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair. Any other time I would have been surprised to see a twelve year old out at this time, but I knew better than to think the girl standing before me was actually twelve.

"L-Lady Artemis," I stuttered, "I can explain, Luke, monsters, smoke-"

She held up a hand signaling me to stop, unlike Zoë and Thalia I actually noticed and stopped talking. But then I started again, I felt like I should at least explain to the goddess why her lieutenant was missing before I got slaughtered, Thalia style. In other words, as painfully and  
slowly as possible.

"I'm really sorry Artemis. This wasn't supposed to happen, it's my entire fault." I stood, head bowed, waiting for her to blast me to pieces.

" I am not here to punish you, Perseus, I know the fault is not yours."

"Then what are you here for?" I asked, surprised.

"Seeing as you must get to camp quickly and get a quest, that involves one of my Hunters, I'm here to give you a ride."

She briefly put her hunting horn to her lips and it's clear sound pierced the early morning air. A streak of silver light later, a silver chariot pulled by an elegant silver deer touched down in the park across the street.

Artemis nodded to Chiron before cutting the connection and turning to me and Thalia.

"Come." She said simply before started off towards the silver chariot.

Thalia rose slowly to her feet, brushing past me without a word. By the time I'd reached the chariot Thalia and Artemis were already seated. I climbed in and waited. Looking back at us once Artemis sighed and handed back some nectar and ambrosia, which we thankfully accepted. A moment later she pulled the reins and with a rush of cool morning air, the deer took flight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We'd like to thank Shrewbuddy20. She helped me(Zoe) write the prophecy for this chapter.**

We landed in camp--trampling some strawberry plats in the process—around 7:00 a.m. Thalia had crashed sometime during the two hour ride, and I was pretty groggy, so Artemis helped first me and then Thalia get across the field and volleyball court to the Big House.

"Good luck, Perseus, and Thalia. If you fail, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

I looked away as she showed her true form and disappeared, her chariot as well. Thalia, beside me, did the same. After a bright flash I turned back around. The camp looked peaceful in the early morning light, but I wasn't fooled. Campers would be getting up any minute now. In fact, I wouldn't be to surprised if some were already up and wandering around, waiting for breakfast or something.

"I guess we should knock, huh?" I asked, still too sleepy to really process that this was Sarcastic Thalia I was talking to.

"Oh, but didn't you know? Chiron installed a doorbell over the school year, only, it's invisible, so people can't use it."

"Really?"

"Of course not you idiot! Do you seriously think that I've been at camp all year to know that Chiron installed a magical doorbell that's for decoration only?"

Normally I would have yelled back at her, but something Thalia said had caught my attention. "What do you mean, you weren't at camp during the school year?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, the gods turned me nineteen last winter so I wouldn't be the prophecy kid, remember?"

"Yeah, I still don't get why you didn't join the Hunt but it's your lif--"

"Shut up! You asked me a question, and I'm trying to answer it. Do you think you could manage to be quite long enough for me to answer you?"

"Oh, yeah........ Sorry." I really wasn't, but I did want to know why Thalia hadn't been at camp this past winter.

"Well, anyway," Thalia rolled her eyes before continuing. "Being nineteen I can own property and stuff, so I bought a car and have been helping the satyrs find new demigods and Titan spies since."

I'll admit, that made me jealous. After all, Thalia had been driving around the country rescuing half-bloods and depleting Kronos's followers while I sat in school eight days a week and tried not to fall asleep! I mean really, who's got the better job, really? Cause unless you're Annabeth, who likes studying?

"You're so lucky!"

"Oh yeah," Thalia's eyes rolled yet again, it's kinda freaky watching her doing that. It makes me feel seasick, and I don't even get seasick! "I get to wander the country dealing with little kids who don't understand a word I'm saying because 'the Greek gods don't exist!' and killing half-bloods because Luke's threatened them with death if they don't do his biding, doesn't that sound fun?"

"What's with you?"

"What ever do you mean, Perseus?"

I gritted my teeth. My dear cousin knows I hate when people call me Perseus. For me, its like, either my mom's about to strangle me because I did something highly dangerous. Or some monster is about to try and kill me. And when she's mad, Thalia is a cross between the two. But still, being my stupid, 'Seaweed Brain' self, I answered her.

"I don't know, you've been very touchy since Luke smoked."

"Smoked?"

"Yeah, you know, when he left. With Zoë I mean."

"How could I forget? I was only unconscious!"

"See!"

"See what?!" I really do need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"You're so touchy! Every time I mention Luke you go crazy! Its like you're turning into Annabeth or something!"

"I'm turning into Annabeth? What's that suppose to mean?!" Thalia looked genuinely confused, so I decided to answer.

"Well, you know, she's in love with him. I don't get why, I mean, he's a traitor! But she doesn't get that, she's always telling me how great he is and stuff, its one hundred percent annoying!"

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Think about it though, how can she still love him? He's arrogant, a traitor, deceitful, a lying--"

She punched me. And not Annabeth style, the kind that hurts a little but doesn't leave a mark. This hurt. And to boot, I got a huge electric shock along with the impact of Thalia's fist meeting my chest. I toppled onto the porch, clutching my chest, sure she'd broken at lest one of my ribs.

"Did it ever occur to you that you didn't know Luke before he was a traitor? That Annabeth knew a Luke different then the one you know? Did you ever stop and think that I'm everything he is? Or did you perhaps over look that he is after all, human, not a one dimentional comic-book villain?"

"What do you mean, you're just like him!?" It hurt to talk, to breath even, but if Thalia was a traitor I had to know.

"You've told me countless times that I'm arrogant or had you forgotten? I've always been deceitful and told lies. Do you really think I was 'fine' last year after Mt. Tam? As for being a traitor, that's a matter of opinion. You think Luke's a traitor for betraying the gods? What do you he thinks I am?  
His savoir? I traveled with him for almost three years and Annabeth traveled with us for two of those. We're his family and now we're trying to kill him! What do you think he thinks we are? Heroes?"

"What a mouth full." Was all I managed before everything went black.

I woke up in the Big House's sick room. Thalia was lying on a bed across the room. She looked like she was fidgeting with her bracelet, but given the exchange we'd had earlier I decided not to ask.

Chiron trotted in a moment later. He was carrying two glasses filled with a golden liquid I knew was nectar.

"Here you go." He handed Thalia a glass, being Thalia she couldn't just take though, no that of course would have been to easy.

"I'm fine Chiron really. There's important stuff I need to be doing, and sitting here bored out of my mind isn't one of them!" She tried to get out of bed, but Chiron gently but firmly pushed her back down.

"You need to rest."

Before Thalia could protest or electrocute Chiron, I butted in, deciding the best way to convince him would be to get straight to the point.

"Chiron, we need a quest."

"And why would that be?"

"Luke's got Zoë!" I exclaimed.

"Out of many reasons, Artemis told us to get one." Thalia supplied.

Chiron sighed, "Well, if the goddess of the Hunt says you must, then I suppose you must. Percy, alert the other camp counselors, tell them to gather for an emergency meeting in ten minutes. Thalia, why don't you go change before the meeting, I didn't think you'd appreciate the son of  
Apollo on duty to do that for you."

Thalia blushed, "Erm, no, I wouldn't have. In fact, I'd probably have fried him by now. I'll be back in ten!" She was up and running faster then I'd thought possible, she must've been really bored.

I exited the Big House and started towards the cabins. I had notified all the cabin leaders before I headed back to the Big House. Some had been easier to convince than others. Silena Beauregard, leader of the Aphrodite cabin, complained that it was 'way way to early for a meeting, why can't we wait a few hours?' She'd also been wearing pajamas. Annabeth, however, actually found me and told me she'd be at the Big House for the meeting, and how she knew about the emergency meeting. I can only guess.

Once I wrapped up my round of cabin alerting, I headed back to the Big House. Annabeth was talking to Chiron in the corner, and Thalia was painting her nails black at the ping-pong table. I dropped down next to her. She was at least over our earlier fight enough to move her combat  
clad feet to her other side so they weren't in my face.

It was five minutes before all the cabin leaders were assembled. Silena arrived last and was forced to sit behind Thalia feet. Thalia didn't offer to move them and Silena was too busy giving Thalia odd looks—probably about her choice of nail polish color-- to protest.

Chiron, being Chiron, started off the meeting on a happy note, "The Hunters of Artemis need our help. Their lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade has been kidnapped."

"Why should we help them? They wouldn't help us." Travis -- or was it Connor?-- Stoll said.

"We will help them, Travis," I said, slamming my hand on the table for emphasis.

"Why do you care so much about this Percy?" Conner questions.

"Well, because its-" I faltered, the only reason I could think of was my fatal flaw, but advertising my fatal flaw to the world probably wasn't the greatest of ideas.

Chiron saves me from having to explain.

"Percy will lead this quest. Anymore questions? If not, Percy, you may go to the attic and receive your prophecy."

There was silence, I took that to mean that nobody had any questions. So I got up and made my way up the stairs and into the attic.

"What must I do to help Zoë?" I ignored all the stuff surrounding the  
mummy, I was use to it by now.

The familiar green mist quickly filled the room. Slithering like snakes around the mummy, over the walls, trophies, other collectibles and of course, me. The picture had only one person, and I couldn't tell who they were. A black mist studded with silver danced across them, the most I got  
was a flicker of a shimmering face. And then I stopped paying attention to the figure itself, because whoever it was, they started to chant.

_Two shall journey without success,  
Another will help to complete the quest.  
The hunter they seek a choice she must face,  
A ship they must board and leave not a trace.  
Betrayed by one they thought was a friend,  
Two heroes shall fight, and one will meet end._

The mist disappeared into the mummy's mouth and it was silent once again. I knew the mummy was finished, so I made my way back down to the rec. room, trying to puzzle out the prophecy as I walked.

Once I'd reached the ping-pong table I plopped back down in my chair, still thinking about the prophecy. After a few minutes people started shifting around in their sits impatiently, until finally, Chiron asked me to repeat the prophecy.

_"Two shall journey without success," _I started.

"Well, that's easy," Annabeth interrupted from her corner of the world, in other words, the area of the table she'd staked out as her own, " You and someone else will go out looking for Zoë but you won't succeed.

_"Another will help to complete the quest."_

"Someone else will help you on your quest and you will complete the quest, but who could it be?"

I sighed and continued, silently wondering if Annabeth knew everything.

_  
"The hunter they seek a choice she must face."_

Annabeth rolled her eyes like that line was completely obvious, and nobody else commented so I figured they thought so too.  
_  
"A ship they must board and leave not a trace."_

"That's probably the Princess Andromeda. 'Leave not a trace' means that you'll have to sneak on board unseen."

"Thank you, Annabeth," I remarked sarcastically, "Now can I finish?" She rolled her eyes again and nodded. Boy, if she does much more eye rolling she'll turn into Thalia! And frankly, one Thalia is more then enough for me to try and handle, two would be unmanageable.

_"Betrayed by one they thought was a friend. Two hero's shall fight and one will meet end."_ I concluded wondering to myself why prophecies never had happy endings.

"Percy, who will you pick as your companion on this quest. It sounds like two of you will set out, then later someone else will join you." Chiron swept the table with his eyes, probably doing a mental pros and cons list for each camper.

"I choose Thalia, that is, if you think you're well enough for a quest." I turned to her, hoping she'd understand that I was trying to make up for what ever I did to upset her earlier.

"Of course, Cuz. I'm always up for a quest. And 'sides, I've got to kill Luke slowly and painfully, remember." Annabeth's eyes widened, I felt a wave of anger surge through me before I remembered what Thalia had said about Luke not always having been a bad guy.

"Um, yeah. So Chiron, when can we leave?" I waited with batted breath for his verdict, I was eager to start, but wasn't sure if Chiron would deem us healthy enough.

"If Mr. D gives his permission, Percy and Thalia, you will leave first thing in the morning." From the look on her face, I was pretty sure Thalia was just as relieved by his answer as I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N We're so sorry we haven't updated in forever. I fyou want you can blame it all on me, not Thalia Castellan, seeing as it was mostly my fault. Now that school's started the updates will most likely be even less frequent. Well with that said, on with the story.**

Chapter 10

As soon as the meeting was over, I went to my cabin to pack again. I grabbed my backpack off it's hook and emptied it of it's contents—mostly old candy wrappers. Then I started filling it with supplies for the quest. I packed an extra t-shirt and two pairs of shorts, my refilled canteen of nectar, a baggy of ambrosia, and a few extra drachmas incase of an emergency. I did not want to have to ask Thalia for some the next time I needed to make a call.

I then hung the bag on of my wooden barnacle hooks, letting my fingers linger on the bag a moment longer then necessary. Every time I hang my bag up, I always wonder if it'll be the last time, if I'll make it back to camp alive.

With a sigh, I push my cabin door open and headed down to the beach, hoping it'd calm me down a bit.

The yellow sand was hot under me from the late morning sun, and the cool waves lapped at my bare feet and ankles. Leaning back on my hands, I thought about the events of the past few days.

Who knew so much could come out of going to the dentist! Seriously, the dentist had never been exactly exciting. Most of the time it was just a place I had to go twice a year, and even though I liked the dentist, I did not like getting my teeth cleaned. Sitting still for fifteen minutes or more is a pain.

But now, the dentist's office would be the start of one of my quests. I'd go back to have my teeth cleaned of course, but now it would be like a monument to the quest I'm about to undertake. Weird.

Maybe I could convince my mom to let me stop going to the dentist by telling her how dangerous it is. And then maybe I could get off going to the eye doctor and regular doctor too! Hmm, I wonder how much Nico or Luke would charge me if I had them have some monsters storm the doctor's  
office...........

I was snapped out of my scheming by the conch horn signaling lunch. I jumped, startled. For a moment I considered not getting up and going to lunch. I was very comfortable sitting in the sand. But then my stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since yesterday  
afternoon, and that had been half a sandwich, I was starving, Literally.

I stood, wiping the sand of my shorts as I walked towards the Dinning Pavilion. I passed some campers I knew. Clarisse glared at me, and Connor and Travis Stoll winked from their line of Hermes' kids and the unclaimed. I waved to them and then continued on my way, imagining the great food the wood nymphs would have made.

The moment I reached the dining pavilion, I started piling food onto my plate. The Aphrodite kids behind me looked horrified, and a few went without food. I was hungry. What was the big deal if I made a bit of a mess?

After I'd scrapped a rather small portion of my food into the fire--hey, I am hungry--I sat down at my table, and started eating. Or rather, I started shoveling food into my mouth as fast as humanly possible. Even Grover--who was sitting with Thalia-- looked disgusted. And the look he was giving me was nothing compared to the look Annabeth was giving me, and don't get me started on the Aphrodite kids again!

Once finished devouring the food on my plate, I exited the pavilion and walked back to my cabin. I considered going back to the beach, but the idea of lying down on my bed was very pleasing, so I ignored the beach and jogged back to cabin three.

As soon as I entered my cabin, I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. The effects of not sleeping in over forty-eight hours, were taking their toll. And sure, I'd been knocked unconscious, but that didn't count as sleeping.

Just as I was about to doze off, a rainbow appeared right in front of my face, and I found myself, face to face with my biggest mortal/demigod enemy, Luke. Can't you feel the enthusiasm?

"What do you want, Luke?" I spat at him.

He just smiled. Gods, he is so annoying! At least he could show contempt, when he smiles, I know he's up to something. And that's never a good thing. Every time Luke is up to something, I end up almost dead. Yeah, killing me ranks pretty high on his 'to-do' list.

"Don't waste time on this silly quest, Jackson. It's a waste of your time, and more importantly, my time. I have a deal for you, a deal that could save us both a lot of time."

"I'm listening," I replied, not really interested in where this was going. I just wanted to get some sleep.

"I will return the Hunter, in exchange for you."

"And what makes you think I would just happily come running to you?" I was fully awake now, angry that he thought I was that stupid.

"Because, Jackson, you cannot hope to save her, this way, no one gets hurt. You get the hunter back, Artemis is happy, etc. I will give you until sundown to reply, if I don't get an answer, then I guess you are actually foolish enough to appose the Titan Lord."

"The 'Titan Lord'? Who do you think you are? Bellatrix Lestrange?" I frowned, pondering briefly over the fact that audiobooks were the best thing since microwavable popcorn to those of us with dyslexia.

By the time I was done pondering, Luke had broken the connection. I winced, telling Luke he thought of himself as Voldemort's most devoted and female death eater probably hadn't improved his temper.

Sighing, I stood up and made my way to the Big House. I was tired and didn't feel like being a messenger or possibly live bait, but Chiron needed to know about this, sleep would have to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, we, I, her, well, one or both of us, I'm not sure which is super sorry for not updating sooner. School is making it super tough to get these chapters written. I(Zoe) have three big projects due next week. I'm not sure what's up with Thalia, but I have a sense she's just abaout as bus as me. Ok, sorry for all this ranting, now on with the story. I, I mean we, will try to update more frequently. Once again, sorry for the delay. **

Chapter 11

I sighed as I raced towards the Big House. Why do important things always happen just as I'm sitting down to eat or about to fall asleep? Seriously, I may be half immortal and have super cool god like powers, but that doesn't mean I don't have to eat and sleep like a normal person!

Out of breath, I barged into the empty room. I doubled over for a minute. If Annabeth had been there, she would've laughed at me, but hey, running has never been my strong point.

As I was trying to catch my breath I did a quick survey of the room: the ping pong table was still cluttered with papers and empty glasses from the meeting, a small fire smoldered in the fire place, a pitcher of grape juice stood on a small table besides a bowl of strawberries.

I flicked my eyes back to the fireplace, catching sight of Chiron. He was reading, head bent in rapture, so close to the fire that I wasn't sure how he could stand the blanket he had spread across the top of his wheelchair.

I coughed, and he lifted his head to turn and look at me. Almost simultaneously, the door slammed shut behind me. Creepy.

Still slightly out of breath, I walked across the room. Choosing to sit in the red recliner beside him, I leaned forward, eager to deliver my message and return to my cabin for some sleep.

"Luke just IM-ed me," I started. "He said he'd give us Zoë in exchange for-"

Just then Grover walked through the kitchen door. "Hey Percy, what's up?" And then, after a pause, "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Chiron cut me off. "Grover, would you please go tell Thalia to come here? It's important."

Grover's shoulders slumped as he walked out the door. I knew he was sad about not being in on the secret information we were discussing. I felt pretty bad for him; he and Annabeth are generally right up to date with all the 'Percy has to do something that will probably kill him' stuff.

"Grover is already troubled, I don't feel the need to burden him with this information."

Although he didn't know what I had been about to say, he probably knew it didn't end very well for me. Does anything ever end with something benefiting me? Yeah, I didn't think so. I'd say its just makes Luke's day to pick on me--which it probably does--but Annabeth, Thalia, Zoë, Clarisse, Artemis, Athena, Ares...... Oh, the list goes on! It just makes me feel so loved!

We sat in silence, waiting for Thalia to show up. I continued contemplating how many people liked to pick on me, and Chiron went back to reading. A few minutes later our patience was rewarded when a sleepy looking Thalia--wearing black pajamas with lightning bolts printed on them--walked in.

She threw herself dramatically onto a chair, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. All while trying not to yawn. Great, she's been sleeping. She'll have an even better chance of beating me up tomorrow if she decided she has too. Yippie, bring out the balloons.

"What's up?" She asked, still half asleep.

"I think only one person in this room can answer that." Both Chiron and Thalia turned to stare at me; Chiron with a look of understanding, and Thalia with her signature if-you-don't-tell-me-on-your-own-free-will-I-will-beat-it-out-of-you look.

I took a deep breath, and then began. "Luke IM-ed me, saying he would return Zoe in exchange for-" I paused dramatically. Keeping Thalia waiting is something I should do more often, for the look on her face, it drives her crazy. "Me."

"That's crazy!" Yelled Thalia, "You can't actually think it's a good idea."

"Of course not, we will get her back, we can do this."

"Then why'd you bother to tell's us about Luke's offer?"

I ignored her. I was suddenly doubting my own words. Maybe I should turn myself in. Zoe is more valuable than me, at least to Artemis. And I'm not sure I could come out alive if the goddess of the hunt decided to sick her Hunters and wild animals on me. She's want me to turn myself in, right? But the prophecy, that was more important, wasn't it?

As if reading my mind, Chiron spoke up. "Percy, this prophecy, the one that could destroy the gods, Olympus, and possibly the world as we know it today, is more important than one friend. You know Zoë wouldn't be happy you risked all that just to save her. You know what she would say."

Yep, I knew what she would say, some long rant about how stupid and idiotic boys were.

Besides, Chiron had a point. The prophecy about the gods and Olympus was more important then rescuing Zoë. And besides, the prophecy about Zoë said Thalia and I would meet another person to help us finish the quest. That meant we were destined to save her, right?

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Thalia got up and yawned. "Thanks so much 'Cuz for the rather unimportant, yet urgent news, but I'm going to bed.. By the way, if you know what's good for you, you'll do the same.

"Guess so," I stood up and said goodnight to Chiron before following my impatient cousin outside.

We walked towards the cabins in silence. We reached Thalia's cabin first, and after a hurried 'good night' Thalia entered cabin one and shut the door in my face. Why couldn't I have a normal, nonviolent cousin?

I glared at the closed door, muttered a curse in Ancient Greek, and then turned and walked towards my cabin.

For awhile, I just sat outside the door, I didn't want to go inside and sleep, I was to stressed. Should I hand myself over to Luke? Or listen to Chiron and Thalia? On the one hand, Chiron had been alive for thousands of years, Thalia had lived on the run with Luke, and I had personal  
experience with the guy. It was a rather slim chance that he'd set Zoë free after I turned myself in. Even if I made him swear on the river Styx, he'd find a loophole.

But on the other hand, my fatal flaw kept nagging me that I should take the slim chance and hope for the best.. After all, I'd expect Zoë to do the same for me.

That I decided, was just the problem. I wouldn't expect Zoë or anyone else for that matter, to save me. Sure, they probably would, but I wouldn't expect them to.

Frustrated that I wasn't making any progress on the problem at hand, I got up and entered my cabin. I was exhausted and needed sleep.

Half an hour later, I was still awake; I blame guilt. I was restless, it was useless to try and sleep when I felt guilty. No matter what I was feeling guilty about, I was never able to sleep. It's a very annoying trait..

Sometimes, I didn't know what I was feeling guilty about, and I would drive myself crazy trying to figure out what it was. Sometimes, if it was really bad, I'd wake my mom up and ask her if I'd done anything bad. You wouldn't believe how many things she knows I did, it freaky.

This time however, I knew exactly why I couldn't sleep. The sinking feeling in my chest was caused by the guilt that I wasn't IMing Luke to trade myself for Zoë. The fact that, in five minutes, I could save her, was keeping me from sleeping. It sucks to be me.

I got up, and walked to the door. It was too dark to make a rainbow in thecabin, and if I didn't IM Luke, I might never be able to sleep again.

I opened the door and crept out. The cold air hit me about the same time something else did. Something heavy.

"What in Hades are you doing!" My attacker whispered in a constrained yell. Well, now at least I know the demigod who fell on me isn't dangerous. I started rethinking the part where I said Thalia wasn't dangerous.

"What are you doing?" I got a nice little shock for that question. Why do I always end up being on the bottom when I get tackled? I even get stuck on the bottom when I'm the one doing the tackling!

Thalia didn't answer. For a moment, I wasn't sure why, but them something Annabeth said popped into my mind, "You guys are so alike it's scary....".

"You were going to offer yourself in exchange for Zoë, weren't you?!" In the quickly fading light from the day, as Apollo finished his daily route, I saw Thalia cross her arms.

"It would solve everything, won't it? I could save Zoë."

"I fight better than you. I would stand a way better chance against Luke than you would."

"Thats not true! I can beat you up anytime I want?"

"Yeah right, Jackson!" In the darkness, Thalia grinned. Apparently, she knew she could beat me up, and that pleased her. Messed up family much? But then my luck ended and Thalia remembered what I had been trying to do.

"You can't go turning yourself over to Luke. You do realize that, don't you? Do you seriously care enough about her to put the fate of the world in jeopardy?"

I wriggled uncomfortably on the ground, biting my lip. The problem was that Thalia had just hit the nail on the head. She'd asked me the question that kept me from sleeping; even if she didn't know the answer, I did. I honestly can say I do care enough about Zoë to do that. It was a fact, just like the fact that I hated broccoli. I couldn't leave her at the mercy of the titan Lord, I just couldn't.

Lying there, in the semidarkness, with my cousin searching my face for the answer to her question, and the world on my shoulder--figuratively—I almost failed to notice the funny feeling in my stomach. I didn't know at the time, but this little quest was about to change my life, forever.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, wow it's been just about 4 months since we last updated. Please don't hate us. This isn't one of our best, but we promise that the next chapter will not only be up sooner, but also better.This chapter is for Shrrgnien. They've stuck with us and kept nagging at me to update. Without them this chapter probably wouldn't even be up yet. So, after that slightly lengthy author's note on with the chapter.Chapter 12

I awoke early the next morning. Ironically when I walked out of Cabin 3 Thalia was crashed on a folding chair facing my cabin door. I knew I was really about to push my luck, but I walked back inside and filled a bowl with freezing cold water.

I just had to do it. This was the perfect opportunity, even if I was about to get into a whole lot of trouble. Smiling to myself, I dumped the water on Thalia's head.

And then I ran like hell.

"Perseus Jackson! I'm going to get you!"

Looking back I saw Thalia soaking wet in all her lighting pajama glory. Water dripped from her short black hair. She was only gaining on me because I was laughing so hard I couldn't run straight--all that stuff Annabeth says about me being the slowest demigod at camp, so not true.

Then I noticed a silver canister in her right hand and her left twitching towards her silver bracelet. That shut me up right away and I ran faster, hitting the stopwatch button on my watch as I ran.

Thalia was gaining, so I took a risk. I stopped and turned. Just as my shield finished spiraling out, Thalia slammed into me.

By the time I got up, she held her spear in one hand, and Aegis in the other. Reaching into my pocket for Riptide, I realized I still had on my trident pajamas. No pockets.

_"Crap," _I thought. _"This fight wasn't going to last long."_

Thalia charged and I deflected the blow, but I felt my arm go numb as the spear struck my shield. I couldn't just play defense, but instead of running I tackled my cousin. Her spear flew out of her hand as we hit the ground.

I felt a current of electricity course through my body. We rolled a bit, but of course I ended up on the bottom, again. Just as Thalia was really about to hurt me, Chiron galloped up.

"Saved by the horse," Thalia muttered.

"What is going on here!?" Chiron demanded, his usually calm face distorted by anger. Which by the way, I totally blame my cousin for, she just had that effect on people. We both scrambled up, Thalia was still soaking wet and I could smell my clothes burning.

"Well, we um, uh-" we both stuttered. I was looking at my feet and wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole. I couldn't see the expression on Thalia's face, but I doubted she was quite as humiliated as I was.

"And you expect me to allow you two to go on a quest together?" My head snapped up when he spoke. I mean, seriously. He could have us scrub dishes or carry packages for the Aphrodite cabin for a week, but take away our quest?!

"We've already been on a quest together," Thalia pointed out.

Oh great, where's the brash and I'll-fry-you-if-I-don't-get-what-I-want Thalia when you need her? This is so not the time to try and talk our way calmly out of something.

"I wouldn't say I allowed one of you to actually go on that quest though." He raised an eyebrow.

That shut me up fast. I knew he was talking about me. I shrunk backfeeling ashamed. If there's one way to get to me, it's reminding me how many times I've broken the rules, only when absolutely necessary might I add.

"We can handle it Chiron. Besides, we already sort of know were going to fail."

"Yes, but don't forget, 'Two heroes shall fight, and one will meet end.'" He quoted, "What if you two fail because you end up fighting and one of you is killed?"

Thalia's going to kill me!? Geeze, I know we don't have the best relationship ever, but isn't that taking things a bit to far? And she'd have to be the one killing me, I never kill her. Not only am I not that type of person--if you want someone who is though, I can give you Clarisse's number. Just thinking about the pain Annabeth would inflict on me though gave me the shivers.

"We won't. I swear on the Styx no matter how annoying my cousin gets I won't fry him to a crisp." Very comforting 'Cuz, I love you too.

"Yeah, I swear on the Styx not to drown my cousin, even if she attacks me first." Er, right. I am going to end up breaking that promise and bursting into flames. I wonder what color they'll be. Maybe green. I've always wanted to see green fire......

"Very well then," He sighed. "You two better go get ready. Argus will be here soon to pick you up."

"Thanks Chiron!" I tore off towards my cabin before Chiron could change his mind and cause me any more grief.

Fifteen minutes later found me leaning against Thalia's tree. My backpack was lying on the ground next to me; it's inside filled with a single change of clothes and candy, lots of candy.

Thalia came walking up the hill a few minutes later, her own black bag slung over her shoulder and her form clad in her regular creepy Punk-Goth attire. She arched her eyebrow at me as she approached, but otherwise, I was ignored.

Just as I was about to eat my breakfast--a six-month-old chocolate bar I'd been saving for an emergency. Argus honked the horn and Thalia called shotgun. We both walked to the white van, Thalia shoving me out of her way as she climbed in first.

"Time for another quest." I said as Argus started the van and headed towards the city. The perfect moment was spoiled however by Thalia blaring her music and interrupting my thoughts.

The last coherent thought I had before starting on the chocolate bar and doing my best to ignore Thalia, was that this never would have happened if my mother wasn't so paranoid about clean teeth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, so jsut a quick one before the chapter. Super sorry we haven't updated in about 6 months. With school and volleyball and basketball I really haven't had the time. Thalia Castellan's been great throughout the time though. This is by far the longest chapter we have ever written... over 3,000 words. Hope it makes up for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

By the time Argus dropped us off in Manhattan, it was already eleven-thirty. I wasn't sure about Thalia-who had adamantly not spoken to me for the entire duration of the ride: probably in an attempt to not break her oath to Chiron and fry me-but I was starving. An old candy bar really isn't a sufficient breakfast; especially if you could be attacked and possibly killed by monsters any second.

"Thalia, I think we should stop somewhere to eat," I suggested abruptly, breaking the silence between us.

Turning her head to stare at me, Thalia didn't speak for several  
seconds.  
"Where you want to go?" She asked finally, removing one ear bud that at still be playing loudly.

"How 'bout cheeseburgers and fries at the hotel on West 57th?"

I had her attention at 'burgers.'

"Le Parker Meridien," She corrected, a not often seen grin breaking momentarily across her face. "You're paying." I sighed, mentally counting the money I had in my backpack.

"Fine," I said, deciding I'd rather pay then go hungry. "But you're buying next."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You wish."

We-and be we, I mean I-got a taxi, and within 15 minutes we stood outside of the Le Parker Meridien Burger Joint. As we entered the restaurant, Thalia and I took in our surroundings. I suggested we sit somewhere near an exit, in case we needed to make a quick get away.

"Hello, my name is Hank and I'll be your server today. May I take you order?" I think I may have broken the world record for the height one could jump when they were startled. I had barely sat down when the guy appeared.

"Cheese burger, fries, and a Cherry Coke," I handed him my menu, patting myself on the back for having recovered quickly enough to have ordered my favorite combo.

"Same here; except I'll have water," Thalia ordered unblinkingly; the waiter having appeared to have jumped out of thin air not seeming to bother her.

As the guy-who I decided to call Jumpy-guy-walked away with our menus, I turned to my cousin. "So, what now? Hop on the next train to California and risk being trapped on a train with a bunch of flesh-eating monsters, or find a bus and risk the same thing?"

Thalia looked back at me blankly; and, after a minute, I realized she'd  
put her music back on.

Doing my best not to lose my temper and attempt to drown good old 'Thals' with the water sitting abandoned on the nearest table, I risked getting a high-voltage shock and yanked the earbuds forcefully out of her ears.

"Hey!" Thalia made a grab for her sacred earphones; glaring at me the whole time.

"You can have these back after you tell me how we're going to get to California," I informed her, dangling the white, music-transmitters just out of her reach.

"Hitchhike," Thalia said simply, leaning even farther over the table in order to make another unsuccessful swipe at her 'borrowed' possession.

"I'm serious, Lightning Queen!" Oh, shoot.

Thalia's eyes narrowed and the tips of her fingers started sparking. Really, mouth, when will you learn to keep shut?

Luckily-though awkwardly-two Mortals got up from their booth had made their way over to us: forcing Thalia to temporarily stopped the electricity running off her fingertips.

"Look, darling, aren't they so cute together?"

It took me a minute, but then I realized the fat woman in the checkered blouse was referring to me and Thalia. Not the invisible couple sitting next too us.

Thalia blinked at the two Mortals reproachfully. "He's my cousin," She said simply, snatching her earbuds away from me and returning to her seat. "And he's in love with my best friend."

"I am not in love with Annabeth!" I yelled; a little to loudly.

The fat couple exchanged annoyed looks, and then made their way out of the restaurant; muttering something about 'the kids today' as they went.

"Next time," Thalia offered, turning on her music again, "Use your 'inside voice.'"

Before I could respond-and believe me, I wanted to respond-Hank brought us our food. I took a big bite, and suddenly, even Thalia blaring music didn't seem so bad. I was to busy stuffing my face with everything I could get my hands on to care.

The next time Jumpy-guy came by to check on us, I asked for the check. I couldn't afford buying Thalia dessert, too. Before turning away, Jumpy-guy gave me a strange look; almost like he expected me to know him from somewhere.

Frowning, a picked up one of my last fries. The guy's black hair and piercing eyes distinctly reminded me of someone...

"Pass the ketchup," I demanded loudly, shrugging off the strange sense of déjá vu.

Thalia glanced up from her mostly devoured burger; glaring at me in annoyance. Her eyes practically beamed right through me; and they didn't get any happier looking as she pulled the earbuds from her head and dared me to repeated the 'question.'

But, as a startling realization crashed down on my head, I didn't ask for the tomato product. "Do you know our waiter?" I questioned, leaning forward on my elbows.

"Yes, Percy," Thalia responded sarcastically. "I spend all my free time hunting down and befriending burger waiters!"

"He looks a lot like you," I offered, hoping to distract her enough to avoid more blue sparks.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Jumpy-guy as he handed me the check. "I am way cooler then that guy," She said finally, returning to the remnants of her half-eaten pickle.

I sighed. This was just one in a long line of days that wasn't turning out to be a good one.

We were just about finished when two girls walked over to our table. One had brown hair and dark eyes; the other a tall blonde who smiled at me with her light blue eyes. I can't say they were bad looking either. Thalia would probably tell me they were out of my league, though.

"Hello Percy, my name is Lucy," The brunette smiled at me. "And this is my  
friend, Amy."

The girl named Amy gave a small wave.

I was on the verge of saying hello-at this point, any girl other then my cousin was a dream come true-when I realized, regretfully, that the girl knew my name and I hadn't told her. That made them dangerous.

"You're monsters!" Thalia exclaimed, beating me to the cake; so to speak. She slammed her water glass down hard, looking almost thrilled at the prospect of a fight.

Lucy smiled happily. "You know, Thalia, for a child of Zeus, you're pretty smart."

Thalia opened her mouth and then closed it. For once she seemed to be having a hard time thinking of a clever retort.

As Thalia worked to regain her dignity, I stared at the two girls as hard as I could. So quickly that I almost missed it, their true forms fell away, revealing them as the hideous creatures they really were.

I gasped, having never seen a monster like them.

Thalia, however, seemed unfazed. "Empousa!" She yelled, yanking her Mace canister from her pocket and activating her shield. "Percy, be careful: you won't always be able to see them as monsters. Don't let them lure you in, or they'll drink your blood!"

"Thanks for the tip," I grumbled, yanking off my ballpoint pen's cap to open Riptide.

As the Empousa recoiled in shock from her shield, Thalia leapt forward. She seemed to be enjoying herself; fighting two monsters at once as innocent, Mortal patrons scattered at the sight of...well, whatever it was that they were seeing.

As for me, I was no longer seeing them as monsters: they were two, beautiful young women. I couldn't bring myself to attack.

Concentrate Percy, I screamed to myself, struggling to think through the haze of rose scented air. Don't let them kill you. They're really monsters, so attack! I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. Blinking a few times, I finally focused on the Empousa closest to me.

The female monster had mismatching legs: one like that of a donkey, the other made of bronze. I didn't allow myself to look up at her face, though. I was pretty sure that if I did, I'd see her as a lovely girl again, and I wouldn't stand a chance.

Shuffling around with my eyes down didn't turn out to be the best of my strategies: I lost sight of whichever Empousa I was following in under thirty seconds.

Allowing myself a quick glance upward, I saw that Thalia was ten feet away, battling Amy. Not seeing the Empousa's friend, I started looking around for Lucy.

Just as I spotted her, Amy exploded into yellow dust as Thalia drove the head of her spear into the monster's chest. The dust momentarily distracted Thalia, and in a frantic moment of brainpower, I realized the remaining Empousa's plan.

"Thalia, behind you!"

Hearing me, she spun, getting Aegis up just in time to stop Lucy's outstretched claws from skewering her alive. But the force knocked her  
down, and she went careening backward; smashing her head first against the wall, and then, falling forward, against the restaurant's marble flooring.

As Lucy moved to deal the final, fatal blow, an arrow lodged itself in her back and she disintegrated with an unearthly howl.

Instinct told me to find whoever had just saved my cousin's life. While not likely, it was possible that they had only saved her so they could kill us themselves.

It took a minute to find the person: the few remaining customers were running wildly around the room; most screaming and some having started fights with their fellow Mortals. By the time the crowd thinned, the only person I could see was Hank; and he was calmly wiping down tables on the other side of the room.

Frowning, I turned back to Thalia. She wasn't unconscious, luckily, but she was rubbing her head and swearing under her breath.

I had the feeling that if we ever saw those two Empousa again, they were going to meet even more painful deaths.

After I helped Thalia to her feet, I put four tens on the table before we exited the

restaurant. I knew the bill didn't come to _quite _that much, and that I should really be saving my money for later, but I felt kind of bad about tearing apart the restaurant.

Waving sheepishly to Hank as we exited the building, I sighed in relief. We were back outside now, and even the thick, city air was better than the air back in the burger place; it was going to stink of monster in there for a while.

Unfortunately for me, it had started to rain and I had to stand out in the wet and cold trying to hail a cab, no one pulled over. I guess that sort of made sense, after all I was a kid, covered in a dusting of yellow and goo, and my clothes were singed in places from Thalia's generous shocks. Still, I was getting wetter and wetter by the minute, and rain water wasn't like seawater: I was actually wet_. _I suppose that has something to do with Zeus being the god of storms, and rain is part of a storm, but logic didn't make me any less cold, wet, or uncomfortable.

"Percy," Thalia said, stepping out from the restaurant's awning and crossing the sidewalk quickly. "How can you have lived in New York your entire life and not know how to get a ride?"

I glared at her, but with my teeth chattering, and the rest of me shivering in awkward, jerky motions, I didn't look all that intimidating. "Like you could do better," I said finally, hugging my arms across my chest in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Less then two minutes later, we were sitting in a taxi, and Thalia was ordering the cabbie to take us to Penn Station.

"Gee Thalia," I hissed, my glare interrupted _this time _by a bead of water dripping off my nose. "Standing in the street and _forcing _someone to pull over so they don't _kill you_, sounds like an incredibly _safe _was to get a cab!"

Thalia glared, huffed, then shoved her earbuds in. "I got us a ride, didn't I?"

I grumbled something under my breath, and when Thalia turned to look at me, I shook my head. "Nothing," I muttered, sinking down further into my seat. No need to get electrocuted again_._

I made Thalia pay for the tickets. She argued a lot, but finally, after making me empty my pockets, she agreed. _After _she made a rude comment about me having less money on me then a hobo after they'd bought pot. As I watched her stomp over to the ticket counter, I wondered if it was just my imagination, or if, for the entire duration of the trip, she had been more cranky then usual. She wasn't generally so... jeering.

Once Thalia returned from purchasing our tickets, we decided to explore a little. Okay, fine, so _we _didn't decide anything. Thalia went to go use the restroom, and since I had no interest in standing outside the bathroom door, I decided to roam around the station and observe the people. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get away from Thalia, and since our train wasn't scheduled to leave for another half hour, and would probably be delayed due to the heavy downpour, she couldn't come after me, yelling about how we were going to miss our train on account of my wandering off.

How wrong I was.

"Is that your cousin, miss?"

I turned around, frowning as I heard Thalia say, "yes sir, thank you so much for helping me find him! You know," she added lowering her voice just enough to make it seem like a whisper, but still loud enough that I could hear. "I was very scared to lose him because he isn't quite right in the head."

The man she was talking to nodded understandingly, and then turned, heading toward the ticket booth, where I assumed he worked.

"'Not right in the head'?" I snapped, folding my arms defiantly. "Out of all the things you could have told that guy, "I'm not right in the head," is the one you just hadto use?"

Thalia looked incredulous. "Would you have rather I liedto him?"

Curling my hands into fists, I struggled to keep my temper. "_Breathe, Percy," _I commanded myself. "_Don't let her get to you!" _

Inhaling and exhaling quietly, I followed Thalia across the crowded station. For a while, I tried to concentrate on breathing only, but then my demigod senses kicked in, and the feeling that someone or something, which was more likely the case, was watching us overwhelmed me. I turned, but no one appeared to be staring. The closest person to us was some guy sitting on a bench reading a book, Nothing out of the ordinary. As I looked closer, however, I noticed the title of his book was in Greek.

I was too busy watching the strange man read, that I didn't notice Thalia stop. I ran right into her, and before I could realize what had happened and pull away, she shocked me. It was even more painful then the last few shocks had been.

"You're such a seaweed brain," she snapped,turning around.

I swallowed the protest rising in my throat, and pointed at the bench; but the strange man was gone. "I swear, Thalia," I said, seriously considering raising my hands to my face for protection. "Someone was there. And they were reading!"

"Oh my gods," Thalia cried, slapping her hands to her face in horror, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Someone was reading a book: they _must _want to kill us."

"Well, yeah. But," I stumbled on the words, realizing how stupid I must sound. And Thalia was just standing there, an amused look in her steady, electric blue eyes. She was definitelyenjoying watching me blunder like a complete idiot. "It was in _Greek_," I managed finally, exasperated with myself.

Thalia lifted her eyebrows, sighed, and shook her head slowly. "Percy, Percy, Percy," she muttered, a smirk curling onto her lips. "Not everyone who reads Greek is evil, you know."

"I know," I said, but Thalia ignored me, nothing surprising about that.

"Professors, college students, translators, diplomats..." Thalia trailed off, still staring smugly at me. It was then that I realized that Annabeth might be taller then me, but Thalia wasn't. We were almost exactly the same height. And yet, it always felt like she was talking _down _to me. Only Thalia could be shorter then someone and still make them feel smaller then her.

Briefly, I wondered if she had bossed Luke around the same way back when they were on the run together.

Luke...

Just then, a metallic sounding voice blared from overhead, announcing that our train was pulling in. Thalia hurried away, and I was forced to drop my suspicious thoughts, and follow quickly, seeing as Thalia had my ticket.

A few minutes later, as we were boarding, I saw the guy who had been reading the Greek book. He was staring at me, but the bottom of his face was shadowed by the high collar of his coat, and upper his face by the hat he was wearing. I knew he was staring at me, though, because his eyes were very bright, and the faint light in the station illuminated them. They looked vaguely familiar.

But then Thalia was pulling me onto the train, and the man disappeared from view. I took my seat next to Thalia, and leaned back, ready to forget about the creepy dude and take a nap.

"Get your legs out of my space!" Thalia snapped.

Turning to scowl at her, I bulked. Her eyes: they were the same as the creepy dude's! For a moment, I was left floundering, unsure of what to think. And then the puzzle pieces came together. The creepy stalker dude was Hank, the waiter from lunch!

The discovery crept me out. Why would Hank be following us? Was he a monster? Or maybe a god in disguise? Possibly he was simply a waiter who just happened to be taking the same train as us? I immediately crossed off the last one: that coincidence was just toounlikely.

For a moment, I considered telling Thalia; but then decided against it. I wouldn't tell her until was I was _positive_ it was him, and not his non-waiter doppelganger. Not only did I need Thalia focusing all her attention on finding Zoë, but she would also just call me out on seeing things, and that would be the end of the conversation. Permanently.

No, I needed to wait; see if he would show up again. Then, if he did, I could tell Thalia and we could confront him.

I settled back into my chair while Thalia blared her music next to me. I was back to square one: this was going to be a long trip. With luck, we wouldn't encounter any monsters. But with my luck, we wouldn't make it halfway to California without stirring up enough trouble to get our faces on national television.


End file.
